leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG186
| en_ed= | ja_op=スパート！ | ja_ed=私、負けない！ ～ハルカのテーマ～ | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=米村正二 | storyboard=山田浩之 | director=山田浩之 | art=新城真 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=AG181-AG192 | footnotes=* }} Overjoyed! (Japanese: バトルピラミッド再び！VSレジスチル！！ Battle Pyramid Again! VS Registeel!!) is the 186th episode of the , and the 460th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 3, 2006 and in the United States on January 20, 2007. Blurb Ash has reached Fennel Valley at last, where he plans to challenge Brandon to an official battle—but Brandon won't be back until tomorrow! Instead, our hero is welcomed by an enthusiastic Nurse Joy. This Nurse Joy loves Pokémon battles and Contests, and she even offers to help Ash train. Her Chansey may look sweet, but once its nurse's hat comes off, so do the gloves! Chansey quickly outpowers Ash's Corphish, teaching Ash a lesson about battle strategy that doesn't make him too happy. Later, Ash goes out to visit Brandon, who is still busy searching for a very rare Pokémon. Brandon tells Ash that he intends to use Registeel in their official battle, so Ash decides to call in some help from back home. When the battle starts the next day, Ash unveils his secret weapon: his old friend Torkoal! Ash intends to counter Brandon's Registeel with Torkoal's Fire-type advantage and its latest move, Heat Wave! However, it takes more than just a new move to stop Brandon's Registeel. Even though Ash uses his usual creative strategies, Brandon's Registeel wins the day with its devastating Zap Cannon attacks and the Lock-On move that makes sure it doesn't miss! Refusing to give up, Ash promises to battle Brandon again. But after two losses to the Pyramid King, can he figure out a winning strategy and complete this final Battle Frontier challenge? Plot and have finally arrived at Fennel Valley, the new location of the Battle Pyramid. Ash is psyched up for his battle against and determined to be crowned the of the . As they approach the Battle Pyramid, they find Scott waiting for them with Nurse Joy. Joy is excited to see Ash and runs up to him like a crazed fan, asking him to sign the photo album she has containing pictures from all his major battles. Scott explains that this Nurse Joy is a huge fan of Pokémon battles and Pokémon Contests, as she gets out another album dedicated to which she asks her to sign. is slightly annoyed at this and tries to get Nurse Joy's attention but is pulled away by Max. Scott explains to Ash that is currently busy at the ruins and can't battle yet, leaving Ash disappointed. Nurse Joy says that her Pokémon Center is nearby and they can all go there to rest before Brandon gets back. When they get there, Nurse Joy shows the gang around all the facilities that the Pokémon Center has, including an exercise room, a Contest Hall, hot springs, as well as a battle field. In preparation for his official battle with Brandon, Ash asks May to battle him as a warm up. However, May is desperate to try out the hot springs so Nurse Joy offers to battle him instead. Nurse Joy removes her Nurse's hat which causes her to have a change in persona. Meanwhile, , who are exhausted from following Ash and his friends, are now arguing about which way they should have gone. hears something and they crouch behind a bush to see Ash and Joy squaring off for their battle. As Brock says that he'll act as the referee, removes her nurse's hat, causing her to have a similar change in persona to Joy. May remarks at how differently the two of them are acting as Ash sends out . Ash tells Corphish to use and the attack hits Chansey on the head, but Max notices that is doesn't seem to have had much effect. Joy then has Chansey use , the attack hits and causes much more damage than Corphish's attack did. As Joy is enjoying the thrill of battle, Ash tells Corphish to use , but Joy counters by having Chansey use . The attack knocks Corphish back and Ash tells it to use , but Chansey stands her ground. Joy then has Chansey use and it slams into Corphish, knocking it to the ground. Corphish hangs in there and Ash has it use Crabhammer again, and Joy has Chansey charge up a . Corphish manages to lands multiple Crabhammers but Chansey fires the attack, which send Corphish flying and knocking it out. Joy makes a sort of victory speech before she and Chansey return each other's Nurse hats, removing their battle personas, and rushing off with Corphish on a stretcher. As the gang comment on how different this Nurse Joy is from all the others, decide to steal Chansey with Meowth having another one of his wild fantasies of how they will impress . Back at the Pokémon Center, May and Max are wondering what Ash will do in his battle with Brandon after mentioning how he lost to him last time. May says that his battle with Chansey proves that you can't match power with power. As Brock says he needs to try to turn this defeat into something positive, Nurse Joy comes out and says Corphish will be fine by tomorrow. Just then, Chansey spots what looks like a , but is actually in disguise. Chansey goes to investigate and is attacked by Team Rocket who tie her up and run off. As they make their getaway, they wonder why Chansey doesn't fight back. As they continue to run, the wind knocks her Nurses' hat off which lands on Jessie's head, reviving Chansey's battle persona and she breaks free. Nurse Joy and the gang arrive and Joy tells Chansey to use Solar Beam, and the attack sends Team Rocket blasting off. Jessie notices the Nurse's hat and throws it away, and it lands on Chansey's head, calming her. Back at the Pokémon Center, Brock is grooming Chansey whilst Nurse Joy watches. In the background May comments that Ash and Brock are working really hard to achieve their dreams but she doesn't know what to do next. Inside the Fennel Valley ruins, Brandon is staring at an ancient tablet and is trying to figure out how to unlock its secret. Just as he realizes what to do Ash runs up to him. Ash is curious as to how his search is going and Brandon shows him by rearranging the symbols on the tablet to unlock a riddle that will guide him to the sealed chamber, and the location of a special . Brandon says he will leave after he and Ash have had their battle, but reminds him not to get carried away as this is what allowed the King of Pokélantis to possess him in their last battle. Brandon asks Ash if he wants to know what Pokémon he will be using in their battle, and Ash says he does want to know. Brandon says he will be using his . At the video-phone in the Pokémon Center, Ash is talking to about his upcoming battle and what Pokémon he should use. As Registeel is a Brock says that any , or Pokémon would be a good choice. Ash makes his choice and he transfers to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Professor Oak tells him that the Pokémon he has chosen has learned a new move recently so it will be good to try out that move in battle. As Ash prepares for his battle, Aipom is confused when she is released from her Poké Ball and promptly attacks the Professor. Just before the battle, Ash is revealed to have been doing some last-minute training with his chosen Pokémon in order to try out its new move. Now inside the Battle Pyramid, the two Trainers face off. The referee says that it will be a one-on-one battle. Brandon sends out his Registeel and Ash sends out his . Max remarks how Ash has the type advantage and Scott says how Ash is playing it by the book. The referee starts the match with Ash telling Torkoal to start with . The attack hits its mark and Brandon has his Registeel counter with . Ash tells Torkoal to dodge and use which it does, knocking Registeel over. Ash compliments Torkoal and Scott remarks how well Ash is doing. Brandon tells Registeel to use and Ash counters with Flamethrower. The two attacks collide creating an explosion. Brandon has Registeel use and then Zap Cannon and Ash tells Torkoal to use . The attack hits and manages to Torkoal but the damage is reduced due to Iron Defense. Ash has Torkoal use Body Slam and Registeel tries to counter with Metal Claw. However, before it can attack the paralyzing sparks on Torkoal spread to Registeel and immobilize Registeel and the attack fails. Brandon compliments Ash on his strategy but says he is overconfident, and then orders Registeel to throw Torkoal. It does so, but Ash counters by having Torkoal use the wall to redirect another Body Slam. Brandon says he is impressed but now wants Ash to throw everything at him. Ash tells Torkoal to use , the new attack that it learned at Professor Oak's Lab. Brandon has Registeel break free from the attack and Ash has Torkoal send another Flamethrower at it. Brandon tells Registeel to use which blocks the attack and traps Torkoal in the vortex. Brandon has Registeel use another Sandstorm but Ash orders Torkoal to counter with Heat Wave. Pushing the Sandstorm back, Torkoal manages to trap Registeel. Registeel uses another Zap Cannon but Torkoal dodges it and, under Ash's command, uses the power of the Sandstorm to strengthen its Body Slam. The attack hits but Registeel holds on and uses Lock-On followed by another Zap Cannon. The vortex charges up the attack and the resulting explosion destroys the blazing Sandstorm. The smoke clears and both Torkoal and Registeel are still standing. But Torkoal falls down and Ash loses again. Brandon says that he fought well and he will be ready once Ash and his Pokémon learn to fight as one. Outside, Brandon is about to set off to find the sealed chamber and the special Pokémon that he has been searching for. He says Ash can challenge him again when he returns. The episode ends with Brandon leaving as Ash prepares to train for his rematch with Brandon. Major events * and arrive in Fennel Valley. * Ash sends his to 's in exchange for his , which is revealed to have learned . * Ash's Torkoal battles 's in an official , but is defeated. * Brandon leaves the Battle Pyramid to a Pokémon, presumably , on his own. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * * (fantasy) * * Nurse Joy * Scott * Samuel * (photo) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; photo) * ( ; photo) * ( ; photo) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * is used as background music. * This is the only episode in which a uses non- moves, these being the and . * 's fantasy of Chansey sparring with in boxing may be a reference to the Lucky Punch, an item that resembles a boxing glove and only works with Chansey. * The puzzle solves in the ruins resembles those found in the Ruins of Alph. * This is one of the few times that one of 's Pokémon learns a new move while not in his care. * This episode's Nurse Joy is one of the few to appear in consecutive episodes. She is in the next four episodes, the last being Pace - The Final Frontier!. * This is the first episode in which is voiced by Billy Beach. * When Nurse Joy brings out on a stretcher, the pictures on a poster behind her (which are almost incomprehensible) seem to look like a (which was not revealed until Generation IV) at the top and a at the bottom. The bottom left picture cannot be entirely made out. * Team Rocket doesn't recite their in this episode. Errors * When Corphish hits Chansey with its , Chansey's tail is a darker pink than usual. * Chansey's egg pouch appears to be barely attached to her body while Team Rocket carries her. Normally, the egg pouch looks like a pocket. * Before Ash sends her to , 's head is bigger than usual. * Although Professor Oak already knew that Ash had six Pokémon on his team at the time, he is still surprised to see Aipom for the first time. * After Ash and Brandon's battle starts, Max speaks but has Ash's voice. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |de= |da= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |sv= }} 186 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Shinjō Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes with Frontier Brain challenges Category:Episodes in which Ash loses a Frontier Brain challenge de:Zu früh gefreut! es:EP463 fr:AG186 ja:AG編第186話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第185集